


Morning After

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after 4x08, Braeden and Derek are discussing the events of the night before, when they get a surprise visit from the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

“Will you just let me look at it Derek? It could have bled last night!”

“I’m fine! Look,” he turned on his side to show her the bandage, “all good. It’s just falling off a bit.”

“Fine, but if it bleeds you’ll tell me? God, we shouldn’t have done that,” she said, still rubbing sleep from her eyes, “I got shot, and you were grazed by a bullet.”

A worried look crossed Derek’s face as he joined her in bed again.

“You said it yourself, I was just grazed. Plus the doctor numbed your side so you’d leave it alone. Wait, do you regret it? I mean, what happened last night?” he asked, finding himself afraid of what her answer would be.

Braeden reached over and held his face in her hands. “No! No, of course I don’t. Last night was,” she pursed her lips as she searched for the right words, “last night was perfect, but you’re not healing anymore an— she was cut off by the sound of the loft door.

“Derek? Derek, the plan totally failed! The Benefactor was a no-show, but we wanted to tell you in person, and check up on that bullet wo-,” Stiles cut off as he realized the wolf wasn’t alone.

“Stiles! I wanted to tell him, I’m the one that died after all!”

“Uh, Scott, buddy, I just remembered, we have to talk to my dad! Lydia and Kira have to come too!”

“What, why do we have to come with yo-ohh,” Lydia let her mouth fall open as she saw the half-naked couple still in Derek’s bed, “Well, this is an interesting surprise.”

“What are you all doing here? And how did you get in? The door was locked and I took away the key Stiles made,” growled Derek as he did his best to keep Braeden and himself covered up.

Kira blushed as she tried not to make eye contact with the wolf. “We wanted to update you on how things went at the hospital last night, but we see you’re busy, so we’re just gonna head out. Leave you too alone, let you get back to..whatever you were doing, right guys?”

A chorus of agreement sounded in the loft as the teens moved around each other, trying to be the first to leave.

Once the loft door finally closed, Derek fell back on the bed and pulled Braeden to his side.

“I am so sorry, I don’t know how they got in, but I clearly didn’t hear them, or I would’ve sent them away.”

Braeden sighed as she moved in closer to Derek’s side. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. But Kira did say to get back to what we were doing right?”, she smirked as she turned to sit in the wolf’s lap, hovering over him.

“Mmm, she did say that. So are you gonna change my bandage after all or should I-mmm,” he groaned as she cut him off with a kiss, and grabbed Braeden’s hips as he pulled her in closer. He rolled them over and pinned her to the mattress. The bandage could wait, so could the pack’s story.


End file.
